After Midnight
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Trapped in a mental facility, Caroline and Klaus manage to find each other and try to get better. Each fighting their own demons, the only thing they have there is each other. AH Darker themes. No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a one shot that I was thinking about. It's based on Blink 182's song After Midnight. And here's a warning, it may contain nuts, gluten, GMO's and it's NOT organic! But really this is a bit darker. If you don't like darker things, then don't read it. Contains, self harm, implied abuse and it takes place in a mental facility, clearly this is not a fluffy fic.

* * *

"Caroline, I'll be back in a week to see you" Liz Forbes said touching her daughter's shoulder

"How about you just take me with you instead?" Caroline snapped back

"You know we talked about this"

"You talked, I pretended to listen."

"You need to stay here"

"No I don't! I'm fine"

"No you're not! If you were you wouldn't be here!"

"I want to live with dad!"

"Well your father's in another state so you can't!"

"This isn't fair! You just want to control me!"

"Stop yelling! You know why you're here, just get better, and we'll talk"

"You always talk and you make me listen, but you never listen to me!"

"I'm sorry honey, but it's for the best"

Liz got up to leave and Caroline panicked. She was really going to leave here here. She ran towards her mother only to have the orderlies pull her back.

"mom! You can't leave me in here! MOM! MOM!" Caroline screamed

Liz glanced back at her daughter and then quickly left. The door closed and she was left alone.

"Mom?"

* * *

Klaus was being restrained again. It seemed to be a daily occurrence with him now. He refused to take his pills and they would force him to. They'd take him into the white room, strap him down and force him to take them. He'd look up at the ceiling, the white light blinding him, and for a moment he'd hope it was a terrible nightmare and that he wasn't trapped there. This would be the highlight of his day. They'd kept him locked up in his room because he was violent and dangerous to the other patients. Sometimes they would force the pills into his mouth. Other days he'd feel the needle in his arm. Either way he knew the outcome. The drugs always made him sleepy, made him weak and more pliable. They wanted him weak because he always fought back. He'd always fight, because that was all that he had left. The struggle. Without it he would be like the rest of them. The numerous bruises and cuts would fade but new ones would reappear. And each day he'd keep fighting because he knew he didn't belong there.

* * *

Caroline looked around her room. A bed, a round table and chair. No sharp objects. There was a window that had bars on it. She felt like a prisoner. She turned and saw the walls were made of glass. There were shades but they didn't provide much. She watched as 2 orderlies were dragging someone down the hallway. She watched the young man who was dozing in and out of consciousness. He looked up and saw her standing there for a moment before he passed out again.

* * *

Elijah waited in the common room. He sat at a table where there were board games laying around but the pieces were missing. He sighed and waited.

Caroline sat down on the couch and realized the tv was always set on cartoons or the animal channel. She sighed. A brunette sat next to her and smiled.

"You're new here" the brunette said

"Yeah" Caroline answered

"I'm Anna"

"Caroline"

"What are you in here for?"

"My mom says I need to be here"

"At least you have a mom, mine got herself killed"

Caroline's eyes went wide and stared at Anna.

"It's easier to be upfront about everything. I'm here because I don't eat and they think I'm too thin, and cause they think I'm crazy now"

"Why don't you eat?"

"Cause I'm fat"

"You're so skinny"

"You're cute new girl, I like you. I'll trade meds with you"

* * *

Elijah looked up when he saw Klaus walking towards the table. The orderly was behind him, watching him. Klaus sat down and looked at the game board.

"Niklaus" Elijah said

"Elijah" Klaus answered

"You look, well" Elijah said strained

"I can't tell"

Elijah looked at Klaus's arms and could see the needle marks.

"Are you not taking your medication?" Elijah asked

"I am, they enforce it"

"If you would take them they wouldn't force you"

"You know that I don't belong here, I'm only here because of him."

"You're here because you almost beat a man to death. It was either this or prison"

"But i'm still a minor"

"And that is the only thing that saved you"

"Am I really saved?"

"You're alive, that's all that matters"

"Quality of life brother, does that not matter anymore?"

"It does, you matter"

"Don't lie to me"

"We miss you. We want you to get better so you can come home"

"I have no home"

* * *

Anna looked at the paper cup she was given. Inside were colored pills, she wondered which one she should take first. Caroline looked at hers and wondered what they were for. Anna looked over.

"They gave you the pink one. They give everyone the pink one. No purple? The purple makes you happy. So happy" Anna said

Anna quickly swiped Caroline's pills and hid them into the waistband of her pants.

"We're gonna have fun tonight" Anna said

* * *

Katherine sighed as she looked over the files of the patients. She didn't enjoy being a nurse, but it was one of the few jobs she was able to get, even though it was the graveyard shift. And yes she forged her credentials a bit. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. She flipped through the files and sighed.

* * *

Anna snuck out of her room and into Caroline's. Caroline was asleep in bed. She walked over to her quietly.

"Hey wake up" Anna said

Caroline lifted her head up.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

"Let's switch pills"

Anna took out her pile of pills and laid them onto the bed. Caroline was shocked at the sheer number she had.

"I trade with people" Anna said

"How?"

"Some people want to feel happy all the time, others want to sleep, some want to float." Anna said

Caroline looked out the glass wall.

"Don't worry, the new nurse is kinda lazy and she doesn't make her rounds. We can walk around if you want" Anna said as she gathered up her pills.

Caroline walked down the hallway quietly. She walked past the different rooms until she stopped at one. There were no glass walls, just a heavy door. She stood on her toes and looked inside the small glass window of the door. She could see the moonlight enter the small room, she could tell it was padded. She could see the silhouette of someone leaning against the wall.

"That's Klaus, he's no fun" Anna said

"Why?"

"He doesn't take his meds so they force him, so we can't share"

"Why is he in a different room?"

"He's really violent, he's not allowed to interact with anyone. They keep him in there most of the time. Unless his brother visits"

"That's sad"

"At least he gets visitors"

The sound of footsteps approaching caused the girls to run back to their rooms. Caroline ran into her room and pulled the blanket over and pretended to sleep. Anna ran back to her room and did the same. An orderly walked down the hallway and made sure everyone was in bed.

* * *

Caroline sat at the table looking at the board game. Her mother sat across from her.

"Are you feeling better?" Liz asked

"The food here sucks. I'd do anything for a bacon cheeseburger with fries, no onion rings!"

"I can't help you with that"

"You can, you could just bring me one, and then I'll be happy"

"I've talked to the doctors, they say you're not improving"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"Mom"

"Please, just get better"

"I am better"

Caroline pulled the sleeve up of her shirt to show her mother. Her forearm was littered with little cuts that were fading and healing.

"See?! Why don't you believe me!?" Caroline yelled

"Show me your other arm"

"Why can't you believe me for once?!"

"Show me!"

"I want a cheeseburger!"

Liz grabbed Caroline's other arm and pulled her sleeve up. The marks and cuts were faded and healing.

"I told you! Why can't you believe me!?"

"I'm sorry. Your doctors say you haven't made any progress"

"Maybe I hate my doctors cause all they do is try to feel me up!"

"Caroline!"

"It's true! And you don't believe me! Fine!"

* * *

Elijah walked into the common room holding a paper bag. He saw two blondes sitting at his normal table so he moved onto the couch. Klaus walked in and sat next to his brother.

"A peace offering" Elijah said

Klaus opened the bag and looked inside. It was a cheeseburger and onion rings. Klaus reached in and took a bite of the onion ring.

"I just want a burger and onion rings!" Caroline screamed

Everyone turned and looked at her. Liz was visibly embarrassed. Caroline was on the verge of tears.

"You never believed me! Even when I told you what was happening!"

"Caroline!"

"I hate you!" Caroline ran off

* * *

Klaus was being lead back to his room when he passed Caroline's. He stopped and looked at her laying on her bed. He dropped the paper bag inside her doorway and continued walking. Caroline's head popped up. She recognized the familiar scent. She jumped up and grabbed the bag. She looked down the hallway and saw Klaus being put into his room. Caroline opened the bag and inhaled the smell of the greasy goodness. She picked one up and quickly shoved it into her mouth.

* * *

Anna showed up in her room later that night.

"Ugh, why does it smell like onions in here?" Anna asked

"Onion rings, I've been wanting them for so long"

"Did your mom bring it?"

"No, my mom doesn't want anything to do with me. The guy in the padded room left it here"

"Klaus?"

"Yeah him"

"Maybe he likes you"

"Doubt it"

"Let's go"

Anna walked down the hallway quietly with Caroline behind her. Caroline stopped at Klaus's door. She looked in and saw the same silhouette by the window. Caroline reached down to the doorknob and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Anna hissed

"I just want to thank him"

She opened the door slowly and Klaus looked at the doorway. He saw her standing there, the light enveloping her body. She looked like an angel. He got up slowly and walked over to her.

"Hi" Caroline squeaked

"Hello" Klaus answered

"Thanks"

"I was already full"

"Thanks though, I've been craving them forever. Is there anything you want?"

Klaus's gaze bore into her eyes and she felt uncomfortable.

"Art supplies" Klaus answered

"Like crayons?"

"It's a start"

"Klaus can't have anything sharp, he gets stabby" Anna said

"I'll try" Caroline said

"Do they give you the purple pill?" Anna asked

"Sometimes" Klaus answered

"You should try and pretend to take it, then we can trade" Anna said

"How do you do that?"

"Here I'll show you"

* * *

Elijah handed the bag of greasy food to Klaus who took it in his hands. He opened the paper bag and took out the onion ring and ate it. Elijah looked at Klaus's hands and noticed there was a bit of color under his nails.

"The doctors say you're not refusing your meds" Elijah said

"I like onion rings"

"I can see that. If I knew that it only took onion rings to make you take your meds I would have bought you a truckload"

"If only it were that easy"

"Where did you get paint?"

"I didn't"

"I can see it under your nails"

"It's blood"

"When it's safe for you I'll bring you back your art supplies"

Klaus took a bite of his burger and continued to eat.

"Rebekah and Kol miss you."

"I doubt they remember me"

"They do"

* * *

Caroline was running her hands over the pastels her mother had brought her. They looked so perfect neatly placed in the box. Her mother sighed and took them out of the box. Caroline wasn't allowed anything remotely sharp. Caroline gathered the pastels as they were rolling around the table.

"When did you suddenly gain an interest in art?" Liz asked

"Since I'm stuck in here"

"Well did you like the crayons I got you last week?"

"I'm not 5 mom"

* * *

Caroline tip toed down the hallway and opened Klaus's door. Klaus took a step outside and Caroline showed him the pastels her mother had given her. They rushed back to her room, where he started to sketch and draw. He saw that Caroline had devoured all the onion rings. Caroline looked at what he was drawing.

"It's cute, a pony" Caroline said

"It's not a pony, it's a stallion"

"it's still cute"

"Did you get enough onion rings love?"

"Never enough"

_Anna_ appeared and Klaus set all the purple pills on the table. Anna squealed in delight and picked them up.

"The new nurse is hooking up with one of the orderlies" Anna said

"Really?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, they're gonna be busy for a bit, so let's go to the pool" Anna said

"There's a pool?" Caroline asked

The three of them were sneaking down the hallway. The nurse's station was empty. Klaus jumped over the table and opened the cabinet filled with files. He took his out and looked at it.

"I hate this picture" Klaus said as he read his file

Anna reached in and pulled out her own.

"Ugh they really need to work on angles" Anna said

Caroline saw hers and nervously picked it up. She read through what they had wrote about her.

_Nervous, agitated, does not engage in therapy. Closed off. No current evidence of self harm. Previous scars indicate self harm on the forearms. Claims abuse and molestation by mother's boyfriend. No physical evidence._

Caroline hated what they wrote about her. She started tearing up the file. Klaus and Anna looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked

"None of it is true! I hate them!" Caroline tore her file to pieces

Klaus joined in and started tearing his file. Anna ripped hers as well and then started tearing up the other files. Finally they started throwing the files and papers into the air. They all laughed, the first time in a long time.

"Let's get out of here" Anna said

The three were running down the hallways when Klaus saw a wheelchair.

"Get in" Klaus said

The two girls climbed in and Klaus started pushing them down the hallway. They were flying down the hallway giggling, trying not to make too much noise. He saw the sign for the swimming pool and headed in that direction. They burst through the doors and saw the swimming pool. Klaus couldn't stop and the three of them went flying in. They laughed as the surfaced the water. They splashed each other and swam around. Caroline ducked under the water and saw as Klaus's shirt floated up, he had numerous scars and marks on his body. Some were faded but she saw a huge scar on his back. She pushed back up to the surface.

"Why don't they let us swim here?" Caroline asked

"Cause they don't want us messing up their pool. Only the doctors and nurses use the pool" Anna said

"Then we should pee in it!" Caroline said

The trio left the pool when their skin started to get pruney. They were dripping as they walked down the hallway. They ducked into an office as they heard footsteps. They waited and the footsteps were gone.

"It's doctor Mason's office" Anna said

"You need to communicate better" Klaus imitated Mason

"You need to express what you're feeling" Anna added

"You're not getting better because you're not admitting you have a problem" Caroline said

They all laughed.

"He's such an ass" Klaus said

"I think he gets paid by how many of us are in here" Anna said

"He must, and he's so grabby" Caroline said

"Did he touch you?" Klaus asked

"He always tries, but then he catches himself and stops. Doesn't matter he's bigger than me. Not like I can stop him." Caroline said

"I'll kill him" Klaus said

"No, don't!" Caroline said

"Just put the pink pill in his coffee" Anna said

* * *

The door to the roof opened and Klaus jumped through it. He inhaled deeply. It had been a while since he had been outside. Anna and Caroline were jumping around looking up at the sky. The stars were beginning to fade.

"This has been the best night ever" Caroline said

"We should do it again" Anna said

"Definitely" Klaus said

The three stood there, and watched the sun come up. The colors swirled together in pinks, purples and a hint of orange. Caroline felt Klaus's hand take hold of hers. She looked down at his hand and then back up at him. She smiled and for the first time she saw him smile at her. Klaus was the one who gave her onion rings and never wanted anything really in return except art supplies. And he didn't judge her. He made her feel safe. Without thinking she jumped into his arms. Klaus took a step back, surprised by her small frame crashing into his body. His eyes went wide with shock as her lips were on his. Her lips were soft, as she kissed him. Her hands reached into his hair as she kissed him harder.

"Wow I'm taking the purple pill now" Anna said

The three of them stood on the room, looking at the sky and everything around them.

"We should get back before they notice us gone" Klaus said

"Too bad we can't just grow wings and fly away" Anna said

"One day, one day we'll leave and never come back here again" Klaus said

"One day" Caroline said

The three walked down back to their rooms. Anna smiled as she went back to her room, while Klaus lingered in Caroline's. She gathered up his sketches and hid them under her mattress..

"Thank you Caroline" Klaus said

Caroline smiled shyly. Klaus lifted her wrist to his mouth and kissed it.

"You're beautiful"

Caroline felt all the air leave her lungs. He lifted her other wrist and kissed it. He pulled her long sleeves up and kissed the scars.

"You're getting better" Klaus said

"No I'm not"

"It's hard. I know. But you'll make it. You'll get better and you'll get out of here and never look back"

"I'm not better. I'm worse"

"Caroline?"

Caroline pulled the waistband of her pants down to expose her hip bone. Klaus tried not to gasp. His eyes went wide. Her porcelain skin was meticulously covered with small cuts. They were fresh. Klaus dropped to his knees infront of her. His lips pressed onto her delicate skin. He kissed her cuts and his tongue darted out licking her skin. He pulled her pants further down. He could see that her cutting was strategically place where her underwear covered.

"You're beautiful Caroline" Klaus said

"No I'm not"

"You are, you're strong and full of light and you're going to get out of here"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Klaus stood up, pulling her pants up, covering her cuts.

"I fancy you"

Caroline's cheeks flush red. She looks down and he lifts her chin up.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Klaus asks

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I'm so screwed up!"

"We all are"

Caroline leans into his chest. Her arms wrap around him and for a moment she feels safe. He nuzzles into her hair and holds her tightly.

"Thank you for tonight" Caroline said

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise"

"Thank you"

"I'll see you in the morning"

Klaus leans in quickly for a kiss. He knows the orderlies will be walking by soon. He almost wants to get caught if he gets to spend another minute with her. But he knows that she'll be in his thoughts while he's locked inside that padded room for all those hours. Caroline watches him as he walks down the hallway and goes back into his room. The door clicks and she knows she'll see him again later in the day. She climbs into bed and tries to sleep, but the sensation of his kiss lingers on her lips still.

* * *

Thank you for reading. And if you are cutting there is help out there, don't hesitate to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: no longer a one shot. Wanna see where this goes? No beta still.

* * *

Caroline sat across from her mom. She watched the loose pastels roll over to her side of the table and looked up.

"I got you some more since you asked. Are you going to show me what you've been drawing?" Liz asked

"Um, they're not good and I don't want to show anyone yet" Caroline said

"Ok, I'm glad that you're feeling better now"

Caroline rubbed her arm as she looked away. She looked over at Klaus who was talking to Elijah.

"I'm surprised you haven't gained any weight from the amount of greasy food I've been bringing you" Elijah said

"What can I say?"

Elijah looked at his arms and saw that the bruises had faded. There were no more needle marks, no bruises and cuts from fighting, from struggling. But there was bits of colors under his fingernails.

"Where do you get your colors from?" Elijah asked

"No one, it's just blood and mustard"

"Is it the new nurse?"

"No, she's busy hooking up with the orderly. Do you like her Elijah?"

"No, I'm merely asking. You seem different."

"I've always been different"

"You seem happier"

"How can I be happier? I'm stuck here"

"You get better and you can come home"

"I'd rather take my chances here"

* * *

Caroline quietly walked down the hallway to Klaus's room. She opened the door and let him out. He stepped out and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss.

"I missed you" Caroline said

"Same here"

Klaus and Caroline ran back to her room and grabbed the blanket off her bed. They quickly snuck down the hallway and up to the roof. They looked up at the stars and Klaus placed the blanket around Caroline. She leaned into him and hugged him.

Klaus's lips were on hers and his hands were making their way under her shirt. His fingers glided along the skin, traveling up. Caroline felt herself getting hot. The blanket fell to the floor. Her hands pulled at the hem of Klaus's shirt. She pulled it up and over his head. She held his shirt in her hands and looked at all the scars on his body. Her fingers ran over them lightly. She never asked them what they were from, but it was probably the reason why he was always fighting everyone. Caroline kissed his scars slowly. Klaus closed his eyes. Her lips traveled across his chest and he felt them on his lips. He pulled her closer. And yet somehow, Caroline's shirt was discarded on the floor next to Klaus's. She found herself laying on the blanket on the floor with Klaus pressing against her. His fingers traveled down to the waistband of her pants. She tensed for a second, but relaxed when he only pulled it down enough to expose her hipbone. His kisses left her lips, they peppered her neck and then down to her chest. From there he went past her belly button and then stopped at her hip. He pulled her pants further down to see if there were any new cuts. And slowly he kissed her fading scars. Her hips moved involuntarily up towards him. His fingers gently pushed her hips back down.

"Do I need to check the rest of your body?" Klaus asked

"I haven't been cutting"

"Good"

"And you haven't been fighting"

"I had no reason to"

"Good"

"Since we've both been good, we should get something special"

"Like what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

Klaus kissed her hipbone again, gently tugging her pants futher down. Caroline let out a gasp when she felt his warm tongue on her.

"What are you, oh…." Caroline fell back onto the blanket

Klaus's tongue swirled around her folds, licking, sucking and making her wetter and wetter. Caroline didn't know what was happening to her. She had heard about it, but never experienced it. Anna had mentioned it to her once, but mostly because she was telling her that her eating disorder gave her no gag reflex and boys seemed to like that. Klaus's tongue was causing Caroline to let out little moans. Her thighs tightened around him and she could feel something happening inside her. Everything was getting tighter and tighter and she was ready to explode. And then it happened. Everything came crashing down, is this what it felt like she wondered? Euphoria pushed through her blood. Caroline screamed out, and her body released. She went limp and Klaus looked up at her. There was only a smile on her face, as she felt a tingling feeling throughout her body. Gasping for air she opened her eyes and saw Klaus sitting on his knees smiling.

"I don't think I can give you anything that good" Caroline said

"You don't have to"

Caroline sat up and pulled him towards her. She kissed him fiercely and pulled him down with her onto the blanket. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her. She reached down and tugged at his pants. She managed to push them off his hips and down his thighs. He pushed himself inside her and he felt her stiffen under him.

"Am I hurting you?" Klaus asked

"No, I just, I'm not very good at this."

"Are you-"

"No, I haven't done this in a while. I've only done it once before"

"We don't have to"

"You're already inside me"

Klaus started to pull out of her. She pulled him back down.

"I want to" Caroline said

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You're not, just give me a minute, you're kinda big"

Klaus smirked and leaned down to kiss her. He could feel her relax and adjust to him. He could tell by the way she was kissing him she was getting impatient. Slowly he started to move. Her hands gripped onto his shoulder and bicep as his thrusts became faster. Her moans started to become louder and he kissed her quickly so they wouldn't be heard. Her nails dug into his skin as she felt the same feeling again. A few minutes later Klaus groaned into her neck and collapsed on top of her.

"Wow" Caroline said

Klaus lifted his head up and smiled at her.

"Let's do that again" Caroline said

"Give me a minute"

* * *

Elijah walked into the waiting area. They were inspecting the items he was bring Klaus. Liz was waiting as well. They were going through the bag of items she brought Caroline. Neither one of them paid any attention to each other.

Klaus had been given more time to stay in the common area as he was no longer violent and fighting. He seemed content. He sat across from Caroline at the table. She was doodling something on a paper with her pastels. She gently pushed some of the pastels towards him. He reached out for a paper and started drawing.

Elijah walked in and saw Klaus drawing and stopped. Liz walked in and saw Caroline drawing at a table with Klaus and stopped.

"Niklaus" Elijah called out

Klaus looked up and saw Elijah standing there. He turned his paper over immediately to hide it and got up.

"Elijah you're here early" Klaus said

"I have a special reason"

"Oh?"

"come, I brought you more onion rings"

Klaus got up and followed Elijah. Liz walked towards Caroline and sat down next to her. Caroline stopped what she was doing.

"You're making friends?" Liz asked

"I don't really know him" Caroline said

Liz flipped over the paper Klaus had left behind. It was a drawing of Caroline sitting across from him.

"Don't know him huh?" Liz said

Elijah sat down on the couch next to Klaus. He noticed small red crescent moon markings on his arm. He wondered what they were from.

"Your birthday is next week" Elijah said

"Already?"

"Yes, you've made progress and you're turning 18. Legally they cannot hold you here anymore. I will pick you up and take you home"

"Home?"

"Yes, home, where you belong"

"I don't think I can"

"Of course you can, you've come so far. You're no longer violent, and angry. You've made real progress. We all want to see you. Kol and Rebekah want to see you"

"I don't think I can Elijah, they don't know me"

"But they want to, Rebekah is already picking out your cake, or cupcakes. She really likes parties. Kol is excited to meet you."

"And what of mother?"

"She wants her son back"

"And what about him?"

"He's no longer in our lives. Mother finally had the good sense to get rid of him. The past few years has been filled with custody battles and hearings. She left him Niklaus. She wants her family back"

"Then why doesn't she ever come to see me?"

"She has to watch Kol and Rebekah. And she was afraid you didn't want to see her, after what happened"

"What if she sends me away again?"

"She won't, and for whatever strange reason if she does, you can stay with me, you will never be alone again"

Klaus could only smile as he wasn't able to say anything.

"Now, I got you some onion rings and this thing they call a potato couch. It's waffle fries with cheese, ranch dressing and chili. Though I don't think they remotely resemble waffles"

* * *

Katherine walked to the nurse's station and sighed. She was bored again. Her latest hook up had finally fizzled and she was looking for the next one. She flipped through her magazine absent mindedly.

Caroline quietly snuck out of her room only to be stopped by Anna.

"You know you only met him because of me" Anna said

"Yes, and we gave you all the purple pills you wanted" Caroline said

"But you guys always sneak off now. We used to have so much fun together"

"I'm sorry Anna, I just never had a guy like me before"

"I miss my friend"

"We're both your friend"

"No, Klaus isn't friends with anyone but you"

"That's not true, let's go, we're wasting time"

Caroline went down the hallway and opened the door to Klaus's room. He stepped out and kissed her. Anna stood there with her arms crossed.

"Hey love birds" Anna said

They broke apart and they both looked at her.

"Cmon we should go to the pool" Anna said

"I have to talk to Caroline" Klaus said

"Fine talk on the way to the pool"

The three of them swam around in the pool and splashed each other. They finally got out of the pool when their skin started to turn pruny again. They dripped onto the floor but didn't care. Klaus reached out for Caroline and held onto her hand. She stopped and turned around.

"I have to talk to you" Klaus said

"So talk" Caroline said

Anna stood there wondering what was going on.

"Look this isn't easy for me to say. Next week is my birthday" Klaus said

"Oh birthday! Are you getting a cake?" Caroline squealed

"How old are you turning?" Anna asked

"18" Klaus answered

Anna realized what Klaus was trying to say. She took a step back and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"Indoor voice Caroline" Anna said

"I wish you told me sooner, I didn't have time to get you a present" Caroline said

"My brother is coming to get my next week on my birthday" Klaus said

"He's taking you out for your birthday?" Caroline asked

"No, he's taking me home. I'm leaving"

"What?"

"They can't legally hold me here once I turn 18. That was part of my sentence. They're letting me go next week" Klaus said

"But, you can't leave. You can't go!" Caroline yelled

"Indoor voice!" Anna hissed

"I need you" Caroline said on the verge of tears

"I"m sorry" Klaus said

Caroline started to cry and Klaus pulled her into his chest. His hand gently stroked her hair.

"Don't leave me here, I don't know how to do this without you" Caroline said

"We have to go now" Anna said looking around

Klaus pulled Caroline along as they ran out of the pool area. They were running down the hallway when they heard something. They stopped and ducked into a room. The orderly walked by and they quietly walked down the hallway towards the roof. They heard heels clicking and hid behind the corner. Anna knew who it was. She sighed and looked back at Caroline and Klaus.

"You owe me" she mouthed at them

Anna walked out and saw Katherine walking there.

"What are you doing out?" Katherine asked

"I'm hungry"

"You're never hungry"

"But I am now, I'm looking for the kitchen. I have a sudden craving for meat. Do you want to watch me?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes and took Anna's arm and led her away.

"Fine, let's see if you really will eat anything" katherine said

Klaus and Caroline watched as they walked off and then quickly snuck up to the roof. They looked up at the stars. Klaus put his arm around Caroline and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I have to leave"

"I'll miss you"

"Just, get better and then you can go home too, then I can visit you"

"Don't say things like that"

"why?"

"Because they're not true! Once you leave you're never coming back! You're going to forget me! Just like everyone else"

"No! I can't ever forget you. You made me better. I'll visit you"

"No you won't. I won't exist in your world. I'm just the crazy girl you met here"

"No, you're the girl I'm in love with! You're going to get better, and you're going to get out of here!"

"I'm 16 Klaus. I can't last 2 years here without you"

"Then get better"

"I can't"

"You can! You know what they want to hear, just say it to them, make them believe it"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true, I'm not crazy! I didn't make it up! You know we're never getting better! We never better!"

"You know how this game is played. Doctors, and the nurses and all the pills. You know how it ends"

"You're leaving, it doesn't matter anymore"

* * *

Anna held Caroline's hand as they sat in the common area. Caroline had been depressed as the days grew closer that Klaus would leave. Klaus had changed into normal clothes, he didn't know what that felt like anymore. The clothes he came in with was jeans and t shirt, and it was strange because he hadn't worn them in so long. He walked through the common area holding a box of his things, which weren't much. He saw Caroline sitting there. Caroline got up and picked up the pile of sketches and drawings from under her bed. She walked over to him and handed them to him. Klaus put the box down and looked at her.

"Did you even look at them?" Klaus asked

"No"

"Look at them Caroline"

Caroline's eyes looked down, she went through the sketches and realized they were of her, of the places they had been inside, of the pool, the roof, the night sky.

"They're yours. I want you to have them"

"why?"

"To remember us, the fun we had. To remember that I'm waiting for you"

Caroline flung her arms around him and hugged him. Elijah walked into the room and wondered what was going on. He watched Klaus with the girl.

"Come back" Caroline whispered

"I will, just get better, you know the game" Klaus whispered back

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked over at Anna.

"Take care of her?" Klaus said

"I always do" Anna said

She walked over and Caroline pulled away. Klaus reached over and hugged her. Ann froze for a second and hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself out there" Anna said

"I'll try" Klaus said

"Niklaus" Elijah called out

Klaus hugged Caroline one last time.

"I'll come back" Klaus whispered

He pulled away quickly taking one last look before walking away with his brother. Anna put her arm around Caroline and held her as she cried.

"Purple pill for you tonight" Anna said

* * *

Anna walked into Caroline's room. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"I know you miss him, but he wouldn't want you like this" Anna said

"I don't know what to do"

"Just say what they want to hear, that should be enough"

"It's never enough"

"Cmon, come to my room"

Caroline got out of bed and walked with Anna to her room. Anna stood on the table and moved the panes in her ceiling to reveal her stash of pills. She took a purple pill out and handed it to Caroline.

"Take it" Anna said

"I don't want to. I don't feel happy. I don't want to feel happy that he's gone"

* * *

Klaus sat in his room alone. He looked around and it was pretty empty. There were a few pictures of Kol, Rebekah in frames on the wall. He missed her. When he was inside he knew what they wanted. He would stay in his padded cell, take a few pills and pretend to be docile. Then he'd see Caroline and he'd be happy. Except now out the outside there was no purple pill for him. His mother was distant. Kol and Rebekah were friendly but they were strangers to him. Elijah was busy working and he was left in his room.

"Niklaus?"

Klaus turned around and saw his mother standing there

"Yes mother?"

"Would you like some lunch?"

"Yes"

* * *

Klaus walked into the diner and sat down at the counter. Ester walked in after him wondering why he wanted to eat here. He remembered this was the place that Elijah went to get his onion rings.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Klaus looked up and saw a girl standing behind the counter. He looked down at her name tag.

"Yes Bonnie. I want a cherry cola" Klaus said

"No soda for you. Sugar makes you hyper. He'll have water" Ester said

"Ok, water it is" Bonnie said as she walked off

"Why do you want to eat here? I could have cooked for you"

"I doubt that you could cook this, and I want to bring some to my friend"

"Friend?"

"Yes, I'd like to visit her"

"Her?"

* * *

Hope you were amused. I see this as a 5 part story. leave me a review so I know someone's reading this. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reading, here's another chapter. if you get the chance listen to After Midnight by Blink 182. No beta still. And yes it gets a bit dark in this chapter. you have been warned.

* * *

Caroline sat at the table trying to draw something but it ended up being nothing. Anna was sitting across from her looking at the board game with missing pieces. Klaus walked into the room with the greasy bag of food. He walked towards her. She smelled the onion rings and her head snapped up. She ran out of her chair and ran into him. Her arms wrapping around him, holding him close. She buried her face in his chest.

"Hello to you too" Klaus said

Anna got up and saw Klaus and smiled.

"You did come back" Anna said

"I bring onion rings" Klaus said

"Ugh, no, you guys owe me for last time" Anna said

"You're really here" Caroline said

"Of course I am. I told you I'd come back" Klaus said

Caroline lifted her head up, her fingers reached up to touch the stubble on his jaw.

"I missed you" Caroline said

Ester watched from the door as her son was holding a blonde in his arms. How gentle he was with her. How she flung herself at him and he didn't mind at all. She wondered who she was.

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch and started eating the onion rings while Klaus watched her.

"How are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Better now that you're here"

"Do they think you're getting better?"

"No"

"Sweetheart"

"I know, it's hard without you here. I miss you" Caroline said as her finger touched his, "I miss how we used to…"

"We can do that once you're out. We'll go see the world. I'll take you"

"Right"

"There's a whole world waiting for you out there, its yours if you want it"

"I don't want to be in here anymore"

Klaus held her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently.

"I'll wait for you. I'll visit you every week, and bring you these onion rings. You're not alone"

* * *

Katherine walked down the hallways. She was holding some files when she heard voices. She stopped by a door as she listened. It was Mason talking to someone, a girl.

"How are you feeling today?" Mason asked

"Better"

"Have you been cutting?"

"No"

"Can I see?"

Caroline pulled up her sleeves and showed him the scars that were there, but no new fresh cuts.

"Now show me the rest"

"What?"

"I know you have found another area to cut"

"No!"

"Caroline" Mason said as he walked towards her slowly

"NO! You just want to get me naked! No! I want a female doctor!" Caroline screamed

"Be a good girl"

"NO!"

Katherine opened the door and saw Mason grabbing Caroline.

"Is there a problem in here?" Katherine asked

"No, nurse, we're fine in here" Mason said

"I doubt that, get your hands off her. She asked for a female, I'm here, I can take over"

"I'm her doctor"

"And she's not comfortable around you, now get out so I can examine her. I'd hate to report you"

"Fine" Mason shoved her away and walked out

Katherine locked the door and turned back at Caroline.

"Does he do this often?" katherine asked

"Sometimes"

"Are you cutting yourself?"

"No"

"Show me, I'm a girl"

Caroline took her shirt off and then her pants off as well. She pulled part of her underwear down to show her the healing cuts there.

"So you're not cutting" katherine said

Caroline put her clothes back on. Katherine noticed something written on her wrist. She reached out and pulled it closer to look at it. It was a heart drawn on her wrist and the words not today.

"Go back to the common room, I'll handle Mason"

* * *

Klaus using pastels as he was drawing outside. Ester watched him from inside the house. Elijah walked up to her.

"He seems to be doing well" Elijah said

"He seems to be"

"What worries you?"

"He wants to work"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea"

"He doesn't have much to do here. Kol and Rebekah go to school. I go to work. He needs a hobby or something. He wants to work, which is good, it means he's trying to move on with his life"

"He wants to go back to that place"

"Why?"

"He wants to visit this girl there"

"A girl?"

"Yes, he insists on going every week. I find that place dreadful. He insists on stopping by that diner where you bought him those onion rings, and buying them to give to this girl"

"I knew it, I knew he wasn't eating all that. Was this girl blonde?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

* * *

"You're becoming a real pain Katherine" Mason said

"Well maybe if you weren't molesting all the female patients here I wouldn't be"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly"

"In case you forgot, I'm the doctor and you're the nurse"

"And you're still being inappropriate, how about I report you for your behavior?"

"How about I report you for your fake credentials Katerina?"

"It won't matter when they find out you've been molesting the patients. They'll have you disbarred and slapped with so many lawsuits that they'll be too busy with you to worry about little me. Besides I can fake it anywhere"

"Fine, you can have her then!"

"She's not really my type"

* * *

Klaus threw the fries into the basket and then dipped it into the fryer. The hot oil bubbled and hissed. He looked at the burger patties that were cooking on the grill. He flipped them once and then Bonnie came into the window.

"Hey you done with those fries yet?" Bonnie asked

"Almost"

"Don't worry they can wait. How are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess"

"You must really like the onion rings here"

"Not me"

"Then who?"

* * *

Caroline saw him walk into the common room and she smiled. She jumped up and ran into him, her arms reaching around him, crashing her body into his. She buried her face in his chest and felt safe.

"You smell like onion rings, I like it" Caroline said

"I thought you would" Klaus said

She looked up and kissed him on the cheek and took the greasy bag from him. Klaus followed her. Anna saw the two and and kept her distance. Klaus saw her and smiled. He reached into the bag and took out a small container. He walked over to her and handed it to her.

"Fat free greek yogurt just for you. No sugar and no anything" Klaus said

"Thanks" Anna said as she took it

Klaus sat down next to Caroline as she ate her onion rings. She looked over at his arms and noticed burn marks.

"What happened to your arms?" Caroline asked

"I burned myself"

"Doing what?"

"Making fries"

"What?"

"I work at the diner now. I wasn't very good at the beginning, but I'm getting better. I'm saving up so we can travel the world"

"You really think it's going to happen"

"It is going to happen"

* * *

Elijah watched as Klaus ran around the block for his morning run. He observed Klaus as he came in, went to the bathroom, showered, came down, ate breakfast and then got on his bike to go to work at the diner. It seemed to be a routine that he slipped into easily. But Elijah wanted more for his brother.

"Niklaus" Elijah called out

"Yes?" Klaus said as he turned

"You seem to be working a lot"

"I like it"

"That's good, it's good. I've been meaning to speak to you about a few things. Such as finishing school, or getting your driver's license so you don't have to ride a bike to work"

"That would be nice"

"You can study for your GED, I can find a tutor for you. I'll find you a driving teacher"

"Thank you Elijah"

"We just want you to be able to move forward in life"

"I'm trying"

"Though you don't have to work that many hours. Mother does worry about you"

"I just want to save up"

"For what?"

"I don't know what the future holds for me. I don't want to be a burden"

"You have nothing to worry about, financially. Your trust fund is still intact and will be yours when you turn 21"

"My what?"

* * *

Caroline sat across from her mother. She glanced down at her wrist, the heart was faded but still there. Liz looked down at Caroline's wrist. She reached out and held onto her hand.

"I'm glad that you're doing better." Liz said

"Me too" Caroline said

Liz's ringers lightly ran over the drawn on heart on Caroline's wrist.

"What's this?" Liz said examining it

There was a drawn heart and the words not today. It looked faded but she could tell it was drawn with a sharpie.

"They say if you keep this up, you can come home" Liz said

"Home?"

"Yes, you can come home. We'd still have to go to weekly sessions but you'd be able to sleep in your own bed again"

* * *

Klaus drove his mother's car to work. He parked outside the diner and saw the old beat up RV outside that was always there. He wondered who it belonged to. He walked in to start his shift. Bonnie greeted him.

"Morning" Bonnie said

"Morning" Klaus said as he walked into the kitchen

"Good to see you again, wasn't sure when you were coming back"

"Things have been busy"

"I can see that"

"Been studying, and got my license…"

"Visit your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Why not?"

"Who's RV is that outside?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Why isn't she your girlfriend? Is it because you haven't asked her yet?"

Bonnie watched as Klaus tried to form an answer.

"She's so your girlfriend. And that RV belongs to one of the regulars. He's really old and can't drive, so he just leaves it here. That thing barely runs"

"Do you think he'll sell it to me?"

"He'll be happy to get rid of it, I'll be happy to get rid of it. It needs a ton of work though"

* * *

"When your mother brought you here, you claimed that you were being abused and molested by her boyfriend. There was no physical evidence of this, so please tell us what really happened" Mason said from behind his desk.

"I told you what happened" Caroline said from her chair

"Caroline if you want to be released from this place-"

"I don't want anything! Especially from you!"

"Does this have anything to do with Klaus?"

Why would Mason bring up Klaus? Did he know what happened between them? Did he know that he came to visit her every week? Of course he did. Caroline wished Klaus was still here with her, so she wouldn't feel so alone. She remembered what Klaus said to her the last night they were on the roof together.

"I believe you Caroline" Klaus said

"You're the only one that does. They all wanted proof of it. Like my word wasn't enough" Caroline said

"You risked everything for them, for people who don't believe you. When you really love someone, you don't need proof. You can feel it"

And in that moment, Caroline felt safe, protected, and loved.

"When your mother found you, you were inconsolable, you were catatonic, you said her boyfriend had taken something from you that you would never get back. You said he made you dirty"

"That's not what I said!" Caroline jumped out of her seat, not backing down.

"Caroline, you were an ignored girl who wanted to be loved. So you created this fantasy land, you created this drama where you were the victim, where you were the center of attention. You wouldn't be the first person to do this. But you are one of the few to continue to live in that world and still believe it is real"

"No, I don't believe it anymore"

"I know you're lying. You would say anything to make me believe that you're better" Mason yelled as he stood up

"I am better"

"You just want to get out of here so you can be with him don't you!?"

"What the hell? That's none of your business!"

"It is when one of my underage patients is messing around with her visitors! I could have him banned from ever visiting you!"

"Why?! He's the only thing that keeps me from doing it!"

Mason paused for a second, and sat back down.

"And why do you do it Caroline?"

"Because I want attention" Caroline said looking down at the floor

"Now that you have it, what are you going to do with it?"

Katherine flung the door open and walked in.

"What the hell is going on here? I heard yelling" Katherine said

"We're fine nurse" Mason said

"Like hell we are, she is under my care now" Katherine said

"But we've just had a breakthrough"

"I'm reporting you! You'll be out on your ass before the day is over!"

Katherine took Caroline by the arm and led her out of the room.

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Katherine asked

"No"

* * *

Katherine true to her word reported Mason for his indiscretion, and apparently there were others. He was fired immediately and removed from the facility that same day. Katherine looked over at Caroline's file and decided to change a few things around. She could tell that Caroline was making progress and getting better. She decided that she would get better in the outside world instead.

* * *

Klaus was studying for his GED when Rebekah came into the room. She placed a plate with a cupcake on the table where he was studying. Klaus looked up at her.

"Thought you might want a snack. I love cupcakes" Rebekah said

"I see that"

"You know you could always come to school with us"

"Too many people, it makes me a little on edge"

"Ok, guess you can go to college sooner then"

Klaus had never thought about college. He just wanted to show the world that he graduated high school at least and he wasn't a complete loser. He looked at the chocolate cupcake on the plate. It had white frosting with little sugar flowers on it. He realized that Caroline would have loved the little cupcake for some reason.

"Thank you Rebekah"

"Your welcome Nik."

Klaus got up and walked up to her. He reached out and touched a piece of her long blonde hair. It was a different shade than Caroline's but still soft to the touch.

"Your hair is very long" Klaus said

"Yes, I'm a girl"

Klaus let out a small laugh and hugged her. Rebekah was shocked at first, but then relaxed and hugged him back.

"You're not getting another cupcake" Rebekah said

* * *

Katherine walked into Caroline's room. She was packing up her bag. She noticed the numerous sketches she was placing inside her bag.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Katherine asked

"I guess"

"You don't sound happy"  
"I am, I just don't know how to act outside there, with them"

"You'll do fine. I don't ever want to see you here again"

"But I have to visit Anna"

"You know what I mean"

"She needs her fat free yogurt"

"Take care of yourself out there"

"I will"

Katherine walked out of her room. Anna walked in watching Caroline pack.

"Hey" Anna said

"Hey" Caroline said

"I'm gonna miss you" Anna said

"I'll miss you more"

"I know you will"

"You'll get out of here too, then we'll all be together"

"No I won't. I'm 16 Caroline, my mom's dead. The state can hold me as long as it wants, until I turn 18. It's going to be a long 2 years without you"

"I'll visit. Klaus will visit and bring you more yogurt. We'll be together and we'll find a pool and go swimming like before"

"I'd like that. You've been a great friend Caroline, you're like my only friend"

"And when you get out we'll be even better friends"

Anna hugged Caroline and tried to smile. She was happy that she was leaving finally. Anna helped Caroline pack. She organized the sketches and then slipped an envelope between the papers and placed them into her bag.

"Let's go to the roof!" Caroline said

"Let's go!" Anna said as they ran down the hallway

* * *

Klaus was working on fixing the RV, he finally got to drive, but that was mostly it. He still had to replace the propane tanks and water tanks still but couldn't afford it yet. He glanced down at his watch and realized he was going to be late for his visit with Caroline. He had been busy with studying that he missed their weekly visits. He drove his mother's car hoping to get there in time by visiting hours.

Klaus cursed at himself mentally as he forgot the onion rings. He walked into the building. He walked into the common room and didn't see Caroline anywhere. He didn't see Anna either. He looked around and asked Katherine who was nearby.

"Excuse me have you seen Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked

"She's being released today" Katherine said

"Where is she?"

Caroline walked out into the common room holding a small bag. She saw Klaus and smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, I missed you" Caroline said

"I missed you too, sorry I've been busy, trying to get things in order"

"I wanted to tell you they're letting me go home"

"I heard. I told you it would happen"

Caroline smiled and held him closer. Liz walked into the room and wondered who she was hugging.

"I want to say goodbye to Anna" Caroline said

"You should. I forgot her yogurt" Klaus said

Caroline slipped her hand into his and started to lead him towards Anna's room. Liz watched the two and followed them. Caroline and Klaus walked to Anna's room and then stopped when they opened her door.

Anna lay on her bed, surrounded by purple pills. It looked as if the purple pills rained down onto her. She laid there with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.

"Anna?" Caroline called out

Klaus pulled her back into his arms.

"Don't" Klaus said

"Anna?! Anna!" Caroline yelled

Klaus pulled her away from the door into the hallway.

"Why isn't anyone here?! Can't they see her?!" Caroline screamed

"Sweetheart"

"Anna! Anna!"

Liz came running down the hallway and saw Anna laying on the bed. She saw Caroline crying and Klaus trying to comfort her. It took a few more minutes before the nurses and orderlies came. They all surrounded Anna's body. Klaus pulled Caroline away.

"Why did she do it? Why would she do it?" Caroline said

"I don't know"

"She said she wasn't ever leaving here. She said it would be 2 years before she'd turn 18, that her mom was dead. She had no one and I was leaving her. Oh my god it's my fault"

"No! No it's not your fault, it's never your fault. Anna choose to do this"

"But I could have stayed"

"Why?"

"Because she needed me"

"But you needed me"

Caroline cried on Klaus's shoulder. His hand reached up to stroke her hair. He looked over and saw Liz standing there.

"Caroline?" Liz asked

Carolien wiped her tears and turned around.

"Who's this?" Liz asked

"He's my friend. We were, are friends with Anna" Caroline said

"Isn't he a bit old?" Liz asked

"I'm 18" Klaus said

"And how exactly do you know my daughter?"

"Mom! Please!"

"You are 16 years old Caroline!"

"My friend just tried to kill herself!"

"I'm sorry for that, but let the doctors here do their job. We should get going"

"I want to go with him"

"Caroline! I will not let you run off with someone I don't know"

"His name is Klaus and he's my friend! He visits me every week which is more than I can say about you!"

"Does he come with a last name too?" Liz said

"Mikaelson" Klaus answered

Liz ran over and snatched Caroline out of his grasp. She pulled her behind her. Liz stood there in front of Klaus.

"I know who you are, you beat your father within an inch of his life. He was barely alive when help came. You were going to set his body on fire while he was still alive. You stay the hell away from my daughter!"

"He's not my father" Klaus said

"Stay away from her!"

* * *

So there you have it. Yes Anna killed herself. Yes that was sad. Yes there's like 1 or 2 chapters left after this one. Leave me a review. I got some of the doctor/patient lines from once upon a time in wonderland. when no one believes you what do you do? Next chapt you'll find out if Caroline made it up in her mind or not.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all the read this. no beta still, this chapt is kinda long, but hold onto your seats! I know posting on a night when new eps air is risky, but here's to giving klaroliners hope. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Klaus was angry, for the first time in a long time he was angry. He watched as Caroline's mother dragged her away. But he couldn't do anything to stop them. He wanted to send his fists flying into the walls, he wanted to break everything around him. But he knew he couldn't, or else they'd send him some place worse. He left and drove back home.

He couldn't stay still and he had too much energy. He ended up running outside. Kol and Rebekah were wondering why he was running outside for so long. Klaus was trying to tire himself out. Otherwise he'd end up smashing his fists into something or someone.

"We should do something" Rebekah said

"Like what?" Kol said

"What do boys do when they're like this?"

"Well that usually involves a girl"

"Don't be crude!"

"Fine, I'll take him to the batting cages"

* * *

Caroline sat in her room. She looked around at the walls, everything was as she left it. She opened her bag and started unpacking. She took out Klaus's sketches and drawings and smiled. She flipped through them and then held them close to her. Liz opened the door to her room and walked in.

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked

"Fine" Caroline said

"You know I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight. You know, me, you, and Ted"

Caroline's entire body went rigid.

"I know after what happened today, you're probably not up for it, we can stay in"

"Ok, that sounds good"

"I'll go get the take out menus"

Caroline put the sketches back in her bag. She wasn't going to unpack. She shoved the bag under her bed and then went into her drawers looking for something.

* * *

Kol was swinging his bat in the batting cage. The machine was shooting out balls while Kol tried to hit them.

"Give it a try brother, it may help you" Kol said

"You sure you want to give me such a blunt object?"

"They say you're better"

"So they say"

Klaus walked over and took the bat from Kol. Kol went to the machine and started it again. Klaus swung the bat, trying to hit the baseballs. It did help him relieve his frustration.

"So what's her name?" Kol asked

"Who?"

"The girl you're thinking about"

"There is no girl"

"Don't be coy brother! I'm trying to bond with you here"

"She's my friend"

"So there is a girl! I knew it!"

"Why is everyone so nosy?"

"We just want to get to know you better"

"I met her while I was in there. She was the only person to show me any kindness. And all she wanted was some stupid onion rings"

"Onion rings? The same ones Elijah used to bring you?"

"Yes, she just wanted onion rings. So I gave them to her"

"And what did she give you in return?"

"It wasn't like that. She was different. She was the only person that was nice to me, that treated me like a person. She made me happy"

"Is that why you visit her every week?"

"Yes, and to give her onion rings"

"Why don't you visit her more?"

"I try. But her mother took her home today. I don't know where she is"

"So you want to stalk her. Oh trust me, I know some people. We'll find her for you"

* * *

Caroline was in her room getting ready for bed. She felt uneasy. She looked through the sketches and saw an envelope addressed to her. She opened it and realized it was a letter from Anna.

_Caroline you're probably wondering why I did it. And since you're reading this letter and not talking to me, that means I did it and you want answers. I don't have any to give you except that I've been alone in there for so long that I can't remember anymore. I don't know how long I've been in there, I don't know what day it sometimes. Mostly because sometimes the idea of remembering everything is just too much. My mom is dead, I have no family left. She put me in there thinking that she could fix me. She made me think I was broken so I became that. Until I met you, then I felt alive again. I hope that when my spirit leaves my body that it turns into a bird and flies far away from there. I hope that wherever I go that I'll watch over you but not in a creepy way. You and Klaus are good together, I hope you two make it._

_Enclosed is a key to a safety deposit box. The address is listed down below. Take this key and take whatever is inside that box with you. You'll find some of my stuff in there but it's ok, I want you to have it. I want you to remember me because no one else will. I want you to be happy because you deserve to be happy. I want you to do all the things you've dreamed of and remember me every so often so I'm not a faded memory. And never go back to that place again._

_For what it's worth, I know you're going home, and I know your mom doesn't believe you, and but I do. Klaus does, we all believe you, just don't ever lose your voice. Don't ever lose yourself. Wishing you the best, Anna_

Caroline folded up the letter and took out the key from the envelope. She wiped her tears and placed everything back into the envelope. She tucked it into her bag under the bed and sat back on her bed.

She thought back to when Klaus was still with her. They had snuck up to the roof again waiting for the sun to rise. He held her wrist in his hand and kissed it. He looked down and took out a marker from his pocket and drew a heart on it. And then wrote the words Not Today.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Reminding you" Klaus said

"Of what?"

"Of how beautiful and strong you are"

"I'm not"

"You are, you just don't know it yet. Why do you cut yourself?"

"I, I don't know"

"Is it that sometimes the pain inside has to come to the surface, and when you see evidence of the pain inside you finally know you're really here? Then, when you watch the wound heal, it's comforting...isn't it?"

"I, well, yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it"

Klaus kissed her wrist again and then further up her arm.

"I know each one of these has a story, and when you're ready, I'll listen"

Caroline looked down at her wrist and saw the faded heart. She rubbed it lightly.

"Where are you Klaus?"

* * *

Klaus was pacing back and forth in his room. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to find her. Kol had his friend look into it and try to find her. Klaus was trying to remember what Caroline had told her about where she lived. All he could remember was that she lived in this tiny town in the middle of nowhere. There had to be something he could remember.

"It's just a small town, there's nothing that happens there at all. It's so boring" Caroline said

"You're from there, it can't be all bad" Klaus said

"It's so boring there, but we're always having these events. Like the Founder's Ball, where all the founding families have a party. My family is one of the founders"

"Do you get to dress up for it?"

"Well there's nothing else going on there"

"For such a small town you have a lot of events"

"Yeah, and then there's the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I've always wanted to enter"

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know, it's like a beauty pageant"

"And? You're beautiful"

"No I'm not"

"You are, you just have to believe it"

Klaus remembered. Mystic Falls. That's where she was. He ran out of his room.

* * *

Caroline was sleeping in her room. It was strange for her because she'd always wake up and go find Klaus. Even though he was gone she still had a habit of waking up. Her and Anna would go off and do something because she didn't want to think about how he was free and she was still inside. But tonight she'd stay in her bed and sleep because Klaus was already gone. She was sleeping when she felt hands on her sides, trailing down to her hips. She felt fingers on her thighs and push them apart. She felt a hand slide under her shirt and grab her breast roughly. She knew it wasn't Klaus. His hands weren't so callous, he wasn't so rough on her skin. It wasn't Klaus that was touching her. She woke up to find someone on top of her. She screamed. The figure immediately got off her and disappeared. The door was open and moments later her mother ran in turning the light on.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked

Caroline looked around and saw that she was alone in her room.

"I had a nightmare." Caroline said

"It's ok honey, it was just a dream" Liz said

"Yeah just a dream"

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep ok?"

"Ok mom"

Caroline laid down onto the bed, while Liz sat there. After a few minutes Caroline fell asleep and Liz went back to her room. She slipped back into the bed.

"What was that?" a male voice asked

"Nothing, she just had a nightmare" Liz said

"First night back and she's already screaming in her sleep. You sure it's a good idea to bring her back so soon?"

"She's fine Ted, she's fine"

* * *

Klaus was at work, flipping burgers, frying fries and onion rings. His mother had dropped him off because she had to run a few errands. She said she'd be back before the end of his shift to pick him up. He wondered if it was because he was going to go to Mystic Falls to find Caroline. He knew it was somewhere in Virginia. Kol had helped him look it up. It was a few hours away from where he was. It really was a town in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Caroline woke up early and quickly got dressed. Her mother was working today and was already in the kitchen with her coffee mug in hand. Ted was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Morning" Caroline said

"Morning, I'll be home late tonight" Liz said

"Ok"

"Ted will look after you today"

"Can I go see Elena? I haven't seen her in forever"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea"

"Please mom? I need to talk to someone about Anna"

"Sure, just be home after dinner ok?"

"Ok, thanks mom"

Caroline ran to her room and grabbed the bag under her bed. She ran out her room and down the hallway only to find Ted standing by the door.

"Rushing off so soon? No time for me?" Ted asked

"I'm going to see Elena"

"Alright, but we'll make time won't we?"

"Move out of the way"

"They say you're better now, are you?"

"Move"

"They didn't believe you the first time, they won't now, unless you want to go back there again"

"MOVE!" Caroline screamed

Caroline swung her bag and hit Ted hard. He stumbled a bit and Caroline grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She ran out of the house and headed towards Elena's house.

"Elena, let me in, Elena!" Caroline said banging on the door

The door opened and Elena stood there holding a wooden spoon.

"Caroline?"

"Elena!" Caroline said as she hugged her

* * *

Klaus was making more burgers and fries. It seemed so monotonous. He'd go through the motions of everything, but his mind was still on Caroline. Bonnie noticed something was off about him but couldn't put her finger on it. She went around taking care of the dirty dishes left on the tables when the phone rang. She went to answer it.

"Gram's Diner" Bonnie said

"Hi, is Klaus there?"

"Klaus? Yeah hold on. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Caroline"

"Hold on a sec"

Bonnie put the phone down and went to the window looking into the kitchen.

"Klaus, you got a phone call. A girl, named Caroline" Bonnie said

Klaus dropped whatever he was doing and rushed out. He grabbed the phone.

"Caroline?"

"Klaus! It's me! I found you!"

"How?"

"I googled for the diner. I didn't know how else to find you"

"Tell me where you are. I'll come get you"

"I'm afraid Klaus. He's here"

"Did he touch you?"

"I thought it was you, but it wasn't"

"Tell me where you are"

"Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad at you, just tell me where you are Caroline"

"I'm at my friend's house."

Bonnie watched as Klaus spoke to Caroline. He jotted down her address. Bonnie went to bus the other tables and came back to hear the end of their conversation.

"I'm going to get you Caroline. I'll be there soon. Don't worry. I'll be there. I promise I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Just wait for me, please. I love you. I'll be there as soon as I can. Alright? See you soon"

Klaus hung up and turned and saw Bonnie there. She put the dirty plates on the counter.

"You're lucky that it's dead right now. Now go get your girl. She sounds like she's in trouble"

"She is. I'm sorry to leave you like this"

"Story of my life. I'll lock up after you leave"

"Thanks Bonnie"

Klaus took his apron off and was headed towards the door when he stopped. His mother dropped him off and he had no way of getting to Caroline. He looked out the glass door and saw the RV he was working on there. He stopped and turned around and saw Bonnie standing there holding the keys.

"You better hope and pray that thing holds together long enough to get you where you need to go" Bonnie said

"I hope so too. I worked on it, and it should run, no heat or anything else, but it'll drive"

"Where you headed?"

"Some town named Mystic Falls" Klaus says as he takes the keys from her

"Small world, my dad lives there"

"He does?"

"Yeah, just take I-75 east till you it breaks off, and take the Washington till you hit exit 63. And just keep going on that road till you hit the Mystic Falls sign. You should get there in 2 hours without traffic"

"Thanks Bonnie"

"Wait"

Klaus stops. Bonnie reaches over to the massive tip jar next to the register. She hands it to him.

"You'll need gas money" Bonnie said

"I can't-"

"You'll never make it there without it. It's at least 2 hours, just take it, you can pay the jar back after you find her"

"Thanks"

"Now get going"

* * *

Caroline sat in Elena's room with the blanket around herself. Elena brought her a bowl of chili.

"You feeling better?" Elena asked

"Not really, but I feel safer here"

"You can always spend the night if you want"

"You sure that's ok?"

"Jenna won't care"

"Thanks Elena"

"So who is this Klaus guy?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile.

"You got it bad" Elena said

"What?"

"You really like him, if you're smiling just at his name. He must look hot then"

"He's different. I met him when they sent me away. He's a good person once you get to know him. At first everyone said he was dangerous, but he's not. Everyone was just so mean to him. I think I was the only one nice to him. And he gave me his onion rings."

"You only like him for his onion rings"

"No, he's really nice when he wants to be, he's an artist, he's so talented. Oh let me show you"

Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out his drawings.

"see, he's really good" Caroline said

Elena looked at the pictures.

"yeah he is. Anything else he good at?"

"He's a good swimmer too. We used to sneak out of our rooms and go to the pool"

"Is that all you did?"

"We went up to the roof to look at the stars and watch the sun rise"

"That it?"

"Elena!"

"What? You used to tell me everything!"

"I kissed him"

"And?"

"He kissed me back"

"You're leaving out the good stuff!"

"He's a really good kisser. And I trust him"

"I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy"

The doorbell went off and Elena went to go get it. Caroline got up and followed her. Elena opened the door and there stood Klaus.

"Hi, I'm looking for-" Klaus started to say

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed as she jumped onto him

"Caroline"

Klaus held her close, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. He had missed her. Elena leaned on the door watching the two. So that's what Klaus looked like.

"I told you I'd find you" Klaus said

"I know, I believe you"

"Come let's go"

"Where are you taking her?" Elena asked

"Away from here" Klaus said

"Caroline you can't just go" Elena said

"I can't stay here, my mom still doesn't believe me. And he won't stop" Caroline said

"We'll go together, we'll make her believe it" Elena said

"No, I'm going with him"

"You don't have to do this" Elena said

"I do, I can't stay here! he tried again last night, and he'll do it again. He'll keep doing it! And I can't stay here and let him!"

"Alright. But call me if you need anything, just call me to let me know you're alive"

"You know I will"

"Let me get you a bowl of chili"

* * *

Caroline had her bag and followed Klaus as he walked towards the old RV. Elena followed them, wanting to make sure Caroline was ok. She looked at the old RV.

"Does this thing even run?" Elena asked

"Yes, it made it here, and it will take us anywhere we want" Klaus said

"Just wait a second, I forgot to give you something" Elena said running back to the house

"What's with the chili?" Klaus asked

"Elena likes to make chili, a lot of it" Caroline said

Elena came running out of the house holding 2 sleeping bags.

"Here, take these. I don't know how warm it is inside that thing, but here" Elena said handing them over

"Thanks Elena" Caroline said

"You know you're always welcome here, you can always come back" Elena said

"I know, maybe one one day I will. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

The two girls hugged and tried not to cry.

"You better get going before your mom realizes you're gone" Elena said

"Bye Elena"

"Bye Caroline. Take care of her"

* * *

Liz returned to an empty house. She wondered where everyone was. She called out for Ted and Caroline and got no answer. She walked into Caroline's room and saw that it was empty and her bed hadn't been slept in. She looked around the house and couldn't find any sign of Ted either. She went to change out of her clothes and figured they'd return soon.

* * *

Klaus was driving the RV down the highway. Caroline sat next to him excited that they were actually going to travel and see the world. Klaus didn't know where he was heading. He knew he had to stop for gas soon.

"Anna wrote me a letter" Caroline said

"What did it say?"

"She said she wanted me to be happy, and she left me a key to something"

"To her house?"

"No, a safety deposit box. She wrote down the address"

"We should see what it is"

* * *

Ester drove to the diner to find it closed. She looked around for her son and couldn't find anyone. She became worried and called Elijah. Rebekah and Kol were arguing with each other when Elijah's phone went off. He went to answer it while watching his 2 siblings argue.

"Yes mother?"

"The diner, it's closed, there's no sign of Niklaus anywhere"

"Calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this"

"I don't know where he is. He could be hurt, or in trouble"

"Calm down, did you call the diner?"

"There's no one inside"

"Alright, we'll call the police to file a missing persons"

* * *

Klaus drove to the bank and parked in the parking lot. Caroline unzipped the sleeping bags and wrapped one around herself. It was cold inside the RV. There was no water or heat. Klaus turned off the engine and locked all the windows and doors making sure they were secure. He found Caroline in the back of the RV in the kitchen. The built in booth had a table and benches on opposite sides with what was suppose to double as a bed. Caroline sat down on one bench and waited for Klaus. She moved back onto the bench and waited for her to join her.

"It's too small for the both of us" Klaus said

"We can fit, it's cold Klaus, come here"

Klaus tried to squeeze into the tiny space. Caroline got up and let Klaus get in first. He laid inside his sleeping bag. Caroline crawled on top of him with her sleeping bag. She was inside hers, and looked like a giant burrito. She snuggled closer to him. Even though they were sleeping on a kitchen bench, freezing, she was happy. She was safe with him.

"Are you cold?" Klaus asked

"No, I'm fine, I'm glad you're here. I missed you" Caroline said

"I missed you too"

"Thank you for getting me"

"I promised you that nothing bad would happen to you"

* * *

Caroline walked into the bank, holding the key. Klaus was behind her, rubbing his neck. Sleeping on that bench made him feel sore. The bank worker lead them downstairs to where the safety deposit boxes were. He placed the metal box on the table and left the two of them alone. Caroline wondered what was inside and put the key in and opened it. She gasped at what was inside. There were a stacks of money inside. Klaus reached in and picked one up and flipped through it to see if it was real or not. Caroline picked up a picture of Anna and what appeared to be her mother. Anna was smiling and happy. Klaus reached in and picked up a prescription pad, letterheads, and some rubber stamps. He looked at the name on the prescription pad. Dr Pearl Harper.

"Her mother was a doctor" Klaus said looking through the box

"A doctor who put her in there."

"Let's take the stuff and go" Klaus said

"Thanks Anna" Caroline said

* * *

Liz was talking on the phone while she was at Elena's house. She hung up and looked back at Elena.

"You're sure she didn't say anything?" Liz asked

"No, she seemed ok, and then she said she was going and that was it" Elena said

"Where would she go?"

"I don't know, did you check the Falls? She likes to go there to think"

"She's not there. Every cop in this state has her picture now. She couldn't have gotten far"

"She's probably just hiding somewhere. She seemed upset"

"Upset over what?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me"

"Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"I gave her some chili"

"She's not well, she can't be out by herself. She could hurt herself or worse"

"She'll be fine. She just needs some time"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know where she went Sheriff."

"Elena, where are the sleeping bags?" Jenna asked from the closet

"I don't know, Jeremy might have taken them"

"Why would Jeremy take them?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

Caroline bought a bunch of snacks and drinks at the gas station. She smiled and looked up and saw her picture on the tv. She hurried out back to the RV. Klaus finished putting gas inside the RV. Caroline ran inside the RV. Klaus got in and started to drive.

"My picture's on the news. My mom's looking for me" Caroline said

"Do you want her to find you?"

"No, he's still there. And she won't believe me"

"I won't let him hurt you"

* * *

Klaus was putting in the propane tanks and water tanks onto the RV while Caroline watched. They had stopped at a walmart. She wore a hat and kept her head down. Once Klaus was finished he motioned for her to come closer. She walked up to him and he pulled her closer.

"I have an idea" Klaus said

"Involving?"

"Us, I think I know of a way to keep you out of harm's way"

* * *

Elijah watched as his distraught mother sat waiting by the phone for any news of her son. Because Klaus was no longer a minor, the police waited 24 hours before doing anything. Elijah's phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello?" Elijah said

"Elijah?" Klaus asked

"Klaus where are you!? You have mother worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, tell her not to worry. I'm fine. I just had to go"

"Go where? Where are you?!"

"I had to get her, I couldn't leave her"

"The girl. You're with the girl. Alright. Come back Niklaus. We're not angry"

"I have to tell you something."

"You're bringing her with you"

"Yes, but there's something else"

"What?"

"We're married"

"You're what?!"

* * *

Ok, you like the chapter so far? I hope so. What Klaus says about cutting is taken from The Secretary which is an amazing movie. Yes Elena really likes chili doesn't she? She's always making chili! Everything comes full circle in the next and last chapter. I'm sad to see them go but it's time to see these two kids off. Leave me a review or reach me on tumblr. And yes I finally put up a cover for this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: And here it is. the end of the ride. please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times until it comes to a complete stop! Thank you all for reading and for your reviews. No beta and see you at the bottom!

* * *

Elijah stayed up with his mother while Kol and Rebekah were asleep. They waited for Klaus to return. They heard the sound of a car pull up. Ester jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Klaus and Caroline getting out of the RV. She ran out of the house towards him and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Ester said

"I'm sorry" Klaus said

"If you wanted to see your friend, you could have told us."

"She's not my friend" Klaus said

Ester glanced over to the blonde who stood next to them.

"How old are you?" Ester asked

"16" Caroline said

"Come inside, please" Elijah said

The three of them walked into the house. Elijah made tea. He handed Caroline a cup who held it in her hands and looked down.

"Please Niklaus, explain to us what happened" Elijah said

"She needed me, so I went to get her" Klaus said

"Where do you live?" Elijah asked

"Mystic Falls" Caroline answered

"I got her and we drove a bit before calling you"

"Well you need to sort a few things out. You need to inform your parents where you are" Elijah said

"I can't, if I do, he'll find me" Caroline

"Who's he?" Ester asked

"Ted. My mom's boyfriend. He does things to me. Terrible things. I want him to stop but he won't. And my mom won't believe me. She sent me to that place"

"Caroline, you're a minor, you can't stay here" Elijah said

"We won't stay here, I just came back to tell you that I'm sorry, that I'm ok" Klaus said

"Where will you go? You cannot take her with you" Elijah said

"We're married! We can go wherever we want!" Klaus said

"What?!" Esther screamed

Esther looked at Klaus and then Elijah. Elijah remained calm. It appeared he knew about this and didn't tell her.

"That's not possible. The state of Virginia does not allow minors to marry without the consent of parents" Elijah said

"Virginia doesn't, but Kentucky does" Klaus said

"Kentucky? Why would you…" Elijah looked over at Caroline, "You're pregnant?"

"Elijah!" Klaus yelled

"The laws state in Kentucky a minor who is pregnant can get married without the consent of her parents. You have to prove you either are pregnant or have a child already. What did you do Niklaus?"

Klaus said nothing. Caroline looked down at the tea cup. The doctor's letterhead and prescription pad that Anna left her came in handy. They forged the letter stating Caroline was pregnant and they were married. Since it was such short notice Klaus didn't get her a proper ring. Instead it was a ring from those silly quarter machines. It was a metal band with a blue stone on it.

"I love her, and I couldn't loser her, so I did what I had to" Klaus said

"But is she pregnant?" Elijah asked

"We'll leave and you don't have to worry about us" Caroline said

"Are you pregnant?" Esther said reaching out to her

"This is important. If she is pregnant you cannot just wander the country in that thing. Where did you even get it from?" Elijah said

Caroline dropped the teacup onto the floor, causing the hot tea to spill onto the floor. She yelped out as it splashed onto her hand. Klaus rushed over to her side and held her hand. He looked at her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. He held her hand under the running water. Elijah watched as Klaus took care of Caroline. How she held onto him, as if she was afraid if she let go he'd be gone. He saw how gentle he was with her and wondered if she was the reason why Klaus was different now. That he was no longer the person who beat his stepfather almost to death and then attempted to set him on fire to get rid of the body. Klaus showed mercy and compassion when he was with Caroline.

"Is your hand injured?" Elijah asked

"I'm fine" Caroline said

Klaus held her close. Her small frame relaxed against his body.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you" Klaus said

"I believe you"

"We have some things to talk about. If she is carrying your child, you cannot leave. You need to be with your family. We will help you however we can" Elijah said

Klaus sighed and kissed Caroline's forehead.

"She's not pregnant" Klaus said

"Alright, we can work through this. I'm assuming you married her so that she would no longer be forced to stay with her mother. There are consequences of your actions, but we are family, and we will help you"

* * *

_5 years later_

Liz sat nervously in at a table at the Grill. She looked around anxiously. She held a postcard in her hands. It was addressed to Elena, but it mentioned a meeting. It was the first time she had heard anything from Caroline in years. Caroline would send Elena a postcard from whatever state or country she was in stating that she was alive and well and not to worry. But this one was different, it was a postcard from Virginia. And in it she wrote that she wanted to meet her mother. There was time, date and location and nothing else. Liz sat waiting hoping to see her daughter.

Klaus pulled up to the Grill. The RV they drove around in was long gone. They had given it to a guy they had met while they were trekking in the Appalachians. Tyler was camping and hitchhiking, and he seemed lost. He seemed to need it more, so they gave it to him, and rented a car to drive back instead.

"I can go in with you if you want" Klaus said

"It's ok, I want to do this on my own. It's time I faced her"

"You don't have to do this"

"I'm not afraid of him anymore. I just want to tell her everything, and be done with it. She deserves some closure"

"No she doesn't, not after what she did"

"I know, but I need this"

"I'll be right here if you need me"

"I know" Caroline leaned in and kissed him

"If you're not back in 15 minutes I'm going in"

"I'll need more than 15"

"Fine, 20"

"It'll be fine. Trust me" Caroline said as she got out of the car

Liz held the postcard in her hands, trying not to crush it. The across from her scraped along the floor as it was being pulled out. A body sat in it and Liz looked up.

"Caroline?" Liz asked

"Hi mom"

Liz could barely recognize her. She was still blonde, but her hair was longer now. She looked happier. She was confident, the way she held her head up high and didn't slouch. She was different. Her eyes still had that sparkle in them. Liz saw that her daughter had grown up without her and turned out fine. He noticed that she was wearing a dress with a short jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She looked at her wrists and arms to see that the scars had faded and were barely visible. She noticed a sparrow tattoo on her wrist.

"You look good" Liz said

"I am good. I'm better, a lot better"

"That's good. I wondered what happened to you"

"I got better. I got married"

"Married?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy. He listens to me, humors me, believes me. He makes me feel safe"

"Is he here?"

"He's waiting for me outside"

"Can I see him?"

"You already have. We met when you put me in that place"

"That Mikaelson kid?"

"His name's Nik, and he's my husband"

"You married him?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just surprised"

"He's a good person despite what you've read. You don't know anything about him. He believed me when no one else would. He saved me"

"Caroline, I'm-"

"No, you never listened to me. You're going to listen to me now. Cause if you don't I'll walk out that door and you'll never see me again"

Liz merely nodded.

"I told you what he was doing to me. I told you, I trusted you, and you chose him over me. Over your own daughter. What kind of mother are you?"

"I'm sorry"

"Not good enough. Why did you think I was cutting myself? It's because no one was listening, no one was believing me. And he kept doing it to me. And there was no other way to show anyone what was happening. Because sometimes the pain has to come to surface and when I cut I see it, it's proof of the pain inside. And when it heals it's comforting, because I know it's real"

"I know, I know Caroline. I know what he did to you. And I'm sorry for not believing you" Liz said as she tried not to cry

"No one believed me. No one except him. Nik came and got me when he tried again. The first night I was back it wasn't a nightmare. It was him on top of me again. I had to leave because I knew you weren't going to do anything. You'd rather keep your boyfriend than protect your daughter. Where is he anyways?"

"He's gone. We ran him out of town. After you disappeared, I spent all this time looking for you. I never gave up. And he wanted me to stop. And I couldn't, so he left. He went after Jenna, but Jenna didn't want anything to do with him. And then he tried something on Elena"

"Of course Elena, everyone believes her"

"I'm sorry Caroline, I should have believed you, I didn't know"

"I'm your daughter, how could you pick him over me?"

"I'm not the greatest mom I know, but I can't change the past, but I'd like to fix the present, if you'd let me"

"The past is the past. And that's where it's going to stay"

"Will we ever be ok?"

"Probably not"

"I"m sorry Caroline, I wish I could change things"

"I wouldn't, because if you didn't send me to that terrible place that you know I didn't belong in, I would have never met him. I would have never fallen in love with him, married him, seen the world with him. I would have never known what it was like to be loved. I would have never graduated college. I would have never been happy. So thanks mom for that"

"I screwed up, I know I did"

"Yeah you did. But it's ok. I'm not mad at you anymore"

"You're not?"

"No, I survived it. I survived all of it and I ended up with a really great guy. And I told him. Each cut, each scar, each burn, a different mood or time. I told him what the first one was, told him where the second one came from. I remembered them all. And for the first time in my life I felt beautiful, because of him. It was all because of him. But we are never going to be ok."

"Can we at least try?"

"Maybe one day, but not today. My husband's waiting for me" Caroline got up to leave

Liz stood up as well.

"Are you happy with him?" Liz asked

"Yes"

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe" Caroline said as she turned to leave but stopped

"You were wrong about him. You thought he was violent and tried to kill his stepfather. Truth was, his stepfather tried to kill him that night. Nik reacted and fought back, he wanted to live. He has more scars than I do but he loves me, and he doesn't need proof like you did. Because when you love someone you just feel it" Caroline said

Liz stood there trying to find something to say but couldn't. She had failed her daughter and lost out on watching her grow up. She lost out on being part of her life. The Caroline that stood before her was strong and confident and didn't back down. The Caroline in front of her was no longer timid, and weak, and afraid. The Caroline in front of her was a survivor.

"Take care of yourself" Liz said

"I always do" Caroline said as she left the Grill

She walked outside and saw Klaus leaning against the car waiting for her. She smiled when she saw him.

"How did it go?" Klaus asked

"It went. It's over and done with. Let's get out of here"

"Where would you like to go?"

"I want some onion rings"

"I know just the place"

* * *

Bonnie wiped down the counter and looked back to see her grams putting more cakes in the display. She turned when she heard someone standing by the register. She saw Klaus throw a large bill into the tip jar. She walked over to the register. She looked into the tip jar and saw it was a hundred dollar bill. She reached in and took it out.

"You're money's no good here" Bonnie said

"I said I'd pay the jar back" Klaus said

"There wasn't that much in the jar to begin with"

"It was enough for me to find her"

Bonnie looked over at Caroline.

"So this is your girl?" Bonnie asked

"Wife actually" Caroline said

"You married her? Kudos for you" Bonnie said

"Thank you Bonnie, for everything" Klaus said

"I'm glad you found her, though the guy we hired to replace you was terrible. I thought he was going to burn the place down" Bonnie said

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to leave you like that"

"I kinda figured you were gone. I didn't expect to see you again"

"We've been around"

"I know, I got your postcards"

"Hey, not to be rude, but can I get some onion rings here?" Caroline said

"Sure thing" Bonnie left to go to the kitchen window

Klaus threw another bill into the tip jar. Caroline reached for his hand and held onto it. He smiled back at her.

* * *

Caroline walked on the grass holding a large bouquet of flowers. Klaus held onto her waist as they walked. They finally stopped at the headstone. Caroline placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. She sat down onto the grass and her fingers lightly ran over the name.

"I never knew your full name was Annabelle" Caroline said

Klaus sat down next to her. He looked at the gravestone next to hers. It was Pearl's, her mother. He had to ask Elijah for help with Anna's body. The state wanted to dump her body in some random grave. They used some of the money Anna left them in the safety deposit box to move her next to her mother. It was the least they could do for her.

"I miss you Anna. We went to get your stuff from that place. I found your journal. You wrote the dates in the beginning, and then you stopped. You stopped writing in it and then you started again. You started writing the dates after, well in your own way. Met Caroline today. Went to the roof, went to the pool. 2 days after meeting Caroline we snuck into the doctor's office. 5 days after meeting caroline we peed in the pool. I wish we could all be together again. You know we would have waited for you. But I know you felt helpless. We all did at one point, but we never stopped hoping and believing in you. I hope you found peace wherever you are Anna"

Suddenly it started to rain. Klaus and Caroline ran for cover. They ran towards the car. They got in and were completely soaked. Caroline started to laugh when she saw Klaus, he resembled a wet dog.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked

"You!" Caroline laughed

Klaus frowned not understanding why she was laughing.

"Awe, my poor Klausy" Caroline said

"I hate it when you call me that"

Caroline leaned in and kissed him. Her hand reached up and held his cheek. His hand reached up and touched her hand. His finger rubbing the ring on her finger. He pulled away slightly.

"I don't know why you wear this thing. I got you a better ring" Klaus said

"I wear it because I love you, because it's what we had at the time, it was all we had at the time. I don't need a big expensive ring, I just need you"

"I'm always here for you"

"I believe you"

"Now where would you like to go now?"

"Aren't you having a gallery show in Chicago?"

"No, it's New York this time"

"Then let's go"

Klaus started the engine and started driving. They drove away from the cemetery and towards their future. Wherever they were headed, they knew they'd face it together.

"Did you see my new tattoo?" Caroline asked

"You got another one?"

"You're one to talk"

"Are you going to show me?"

"Sure"

Caroline started lifting the skirt of her dress up.

"What are you doing?!" Klaus yelled

"Showing you"

Klaus glanced down and saw that on her hipbone there was a heart, just like the ones he just to drawn on her. It was what he would draw on her to remind her not to cut herself. He quickly looked back onto the road to continue driving.

"Why did you get that?" Klaus asked

"To remind myself of what I've been through, what I survived, and never to forget"

Klaus smiled as he kept driving.

"Put your seatbelt on love" Klaus said

Caroline pulled the skirt back down and settled back into the seat. She put her seatbelt on and looked at the road before them.

"So New York?" Caroline asked

"Looks like it, unless you want to go somewhere else"

"I haven't had pizza in a while, good pizza that is. Let's go" Caroline said as she reached for his hand

Klaus held onto her hand and brought it up to his lips where he kissed it.

"Let's go" Klaus said

* * *

And there you have it. I didn't give them a fluffy happy ending with rainbows and unicorns. I gave them a somewhat happy ending which they were together in the end. And yes after googling around marriage laws in US states, I found it kinda interesting that minors who were pregnant or with kids could get married without parent's consent. Strange yes?

Thank you to all that have read this fic, left reviews, followed it, favorited it, and stuck around long enough for this story to come to an end. Even though it started as a one shot it turned into a 5 shot instead. I thought about making this story longer but I think these two are in a good place, where they're no longer destructive and hurting themselves, but they're together and happy. Leave me one last review. Thanks.


End file.
